La locura de un fiel enamorado
by Andorea
Summary: AU Para Eren Jaeger, el alterado palpitar y las manos sudorosas era sinónimo de algunos problemillas cardíacos, pero para "él", no era así. "Él" es esa vocecita que ya llevaba bastante tiempo jodiéndole su día con día, al parecer sus sueños húmedos no serían los únicos en frustrarle, menos sus sentimientos. YAOI


**Título: La locura de un fiel enamorado.**

**Autor: Andorea**

**Pareja: Levi x Rivaille **

**Summary: AU Para Eren Jaeger, el alterado palpitar y las manos sudorosas era sinónimo de algunos problemillas cardíacos, pero para "él", no era así. "Él" es esa vocecita que ya llevaba bastante tiempo jodiéndole su día con día, al parecer sus sueños húmedos no serían los únicos en frustrarle, menos sus sentimientos. **

**Notas de Autor: ¡Hola! Bueno… hoy quise probar suerte con este tipo de narración, no obstante puede ser algo confusa, pero para qué quede claro el que narra es la conciencia de Eren o un alter ego, más o menos, espero qué les guste c: **

Oye… ¿Por qué últimamente tu corazón no para de acelerarse cada vez que le ves? Deberías checarte, es una suerte que no llegues al paro cardíaco.

Tu corazón terminara por agujerearte el pecho, tenlo por realizado.

Ese chico se te acerca, de nuevo ese ritmo cardíaco alocado… a de pensar que eres un idiota. Un tomate más bien, estás todo rojo.

Si hubiese un concurso de tomates, a ti te sacarían por profesional.

Su mano pasa por tus cabellos, acariciándoles con tanta delicadeza que una clase de corriente eléctrica parece atravesarte.

De tomate a fuente eléctrica…Estupendo.

Realmente la reencarnación no es lo tuyo, tuviste que haber nacido semáforo, puedes cambiar de color cuándo quieras.

Los dedos que pasaron por tus cabellos ahora se despiden a burla, tu respiración agitada se apaga y solo ve cómo se va.

Deberías pensarlo, no es que estuviese en tu contra…No, solo opino que debería esforzarte más.

¡Ánimo!

Debates para ti… _¿Podría gustarle?..._Puff

Creo que aún no te das cuenta que eres un chico, ¿Acaso no te has visto lo que cuelga entre tus piernas?

Increíble. Una nueva característica para ti: Idiota.

¿No habían dicho que los idiotas corrían con suerte?

Este no es tu caso.

Soltaste un suspiro… ¿Te deprimiste tan rápido? ¡Whoo, ese es un nuevo record tuyo!

Irías a tu casa y cumplirías con tu rutina.

Comer, asearte, deberes, volver a comer, deprimirte aún más y dormir.

Y mira que eres pervertido… y sádico, sobre todo sádico.

¿Dime quién sueña esto?

Tú, ahí en tu cama, revolcándote de placer al sentir que él te toma pero _vamos…_ podemos ser específicos.

El palpitar de sus manos acariciándote, sentir esa vibración en sus yemas al delinearte, tus pupilas dilatadas por tal éxtasis y el desenfreno de sus caderas al chocar una y otra vez…

Podemos llegar describir, pero te niegas ruborizado a dar detalles, como si en verdad lo dijeses, todo eso se queda en tu mente pero bien desearías darlo en práctica.

_Con la práctica continua se aprende más…_

Qué pillín~

¿Ese era tú lema, no? Lástima que solo lo apliques en tu estudios…

Eres inteligente… ¿por qué no aprovechas?

La oleada de ingenuidad a veces llega a querer traspasar la delgada línea de estupidez y razón, lástima que ya la hallas pasado.

…

¿Tanto pensar en él no te marea?

Ten una suerte que no tengas algo mejor que hacer.

¡Ah, no! Sí tienes…

¿Por qué no lo intentas?

Dile lo que realmente deseas.

Y no estamos hablando del sueño de hace dos noches dónde él te empotra contra la pared y sus estocadas eran realmente profundas y placenteras que tu gemías por más. Que más que confirmarlo con tus calzoncillos reposando en agua para quitar por completo el fluido matinal.

Pero ya nos fuimos de largo…

Tus manos en puño dicen lo mismo…No más masturbación.

Ok, no era eso, pero acepta que ha sido gracioso ese pensamiento tuyo. En que estaba en lo cierto y no muy lejos de la verdad.

Estabas cansado en todo lo que te da entre ustedes a la redonda.

Con una mirada realmente determinada corres a dirección contraria, _más vale pedir perdón que pedir permiso._

Pobre señora Jaeger, realmente mis condolencias.

Te enfadas ante tu conciencia. ¿Quién te manda a tener pensamientos sexys? No nos pasemos a segundos términos…

Miras a lo lejos la pequeña figura de tu amante o futuro amante, ya sabía yo que eras raro, tener amigos amantes de _STAR WARS_ no te dejaban libre de no tener gustos raros.

Un pequeño _Yoda._

¿No pudiste pedir un unicornio?

Los unicornios son chéveres~ pero usualmente te traen con el cuerno, chistes de lógicas, insisto…raro.

Hágase notar que todo esto son tus pensamientos, ¿nadie lo imaginaría, cierto?

…

Para cuándo llegas a alcanzarlo ha sido demasiado tarde él se ha subido a su bus y toda esperanza tuya se rompe.

Y eso que ni te le acercaste. Patético.

Te resignas a la idea de no empotramiento el día de hoy y regresas a tu hogar.

Vuelves a prometerte irte a checar de la cabeza –siendo ya la enésima vez en ese día-, tú mente no está bien.

Sí, hazlo, para que apenas te estés dando cuenta es sinónimo de que en verdad estás muy mal.

Vas cabizbajo a tu hogar, pateando cada cosa que te encuentres en el piso amenazando tu andar, una escena estupenda para que comience a…

Llover, si, está lloviendo.

Maldices el poder mental y corres.

¿Para qué correr sí adelante también está lloviendo?

Apenas te das cuenta que eres un estúpido y más que al menos más de una vez al año de los diecisiete que tienes, lo haces.

Eres todo un chiste en dos piernas, acéptalo.

…

Para cuándo llegas a tu casa, tu madre te recibe molesta y regañándote apenas pasando la puerta, tú no te inmutas a testificarle algo, te vas de largo a tu habitación…

Una vez llegas a tu habitación y la voz de tu madre cesa, te tiras en seco a tu cama ignorando qué aún estés mojado, tomas la primera almohada que está a tu alcance y comienzas a gritar sofocando el sonido en ella. Comienzas a rodar en tu cama.

–Idiota, idiota, idiota…- dices para ti mismo mientras decides deprimirte aún más, sacas tu teléfono de uno de tus bolsillos, desearías llamarle.

_Sin tan sólo tuvieras su número… _

Eso es tan… deprimente. Tu mente está enferma, y no hablo yo de mí. No. Eres alguien conformista Eren Jaeger, Jaeger despierta de una vez.

Y sí, para conformarte decides apaciguar tus deseos. Mal momento Jaeger, en que estás dispuesto a no tocarte y dejarlo todo a la imaginación. Buena suerte.

…

Nunca creíste verte de esa forma _tan _dominante. Mirabas para ti la expresión de satisfacción del de cabellos negros.

Delineaste la figura del hombre frente tuyo, lo estremeció increíblemente, tragaste en grueso. Te acercaste a su rostro y presionaste tus labios con los suyos, sentías que era lo más delicioso que hubieses probado, arrebatándole suspiros, robándole palabras, creando sensaciones.

Con hambre increíble exploraste esa boca con tanta pasión que se la has dejado hinchada y rojiza. Incitándote a seguir dejándola así o más roja.

Sin dejar pasar más tiempo despojaste lo que le quedaba de ropa, seguiste otorgándole más placer en su miembro viril, los sonoros gemidos no se hicieron más esperar y retumbaron en tus oídos.

Música perfecta.

¿Cómo ahora imaginaba qué era activo y no él pasivo cómo siempre imaginaba ser?

Una indirecta.

Cáptala, Jaeger.

Te podría salvar de un amor no correspondido y la esperanza de siempre ser empotrado ante cada esquina de una habitación o cosa.

_Si no puedes con el enemigo únetele._

Ese fue tu último pensamiento antes de descargarte, ¿Lo captaste?

Entonces bienvenido, bienvenido a la puerta de la locura eterna de un fiel enamorado.

**Notas finales: Holita, al principio sería un Shot pero me gustó más para fic~~ espero una oportunidad y su apoyo, en que aún no tengo el capítulo dos como planeaba –ni un inicio, siquiera- hay que darse la vaga idea que tardaré un poquito xDD –aún no acaba muchos de sus fics- ¡Todo por apresurada! Gracias por leer c:**


End file.
